Un secret se sait toujours tôt ou tard
by lulu59
Summary: Une personne de l'équipe a un secret. Mais que se passe-t-il quand il éclate au grand jour? Est-ce que l'équipe l'acceptera? Telle est la question.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Et voilà on vient d'enterrer mon père et toute ma famille est là enfin sauf ma sœur, je peux la comprendre. Vous vous demandez qui est le reste de ma famille? Peu de personne le savent mais je préfère taire leurs identités pour les protèger de mes ennemis. Puis-je vous faire confiance en vous les présentant? Je l'ignore peut-être que je vous le dirai plus tard. Ma famille représente tout pour moi et j'espère que personne s'en prendra à eux car je ne répondrai plus de rien. Je sens déjà vos questions arriver tout ce que je peux vous raconter c'est la rencontre avec mon âme sœur. Je m'en souviendrai toute ma vie.

 _Le 31 mai 1999_ , c'était ma deuxième permission après six mois en Irak. Sentir le soleil ainsi que le vent sur le visage, un plaisir mais quand j'ai croisé son regard alors là ce fut un sentiment étrange, un sentiment fort. J'ai eu l'impression de me noyer dans ses magnifiques yeux. Un coup dans mes côtes de la part de mon meilleur ami me fit reprendre mes esprits. Je me tournai vers lui pour remarquer son sourire moqueur sur son visage. Je regardai une nouvelle fois vers l'inconnu mais elle avait disparu. Mes camarades nous laissèrent à deux en disant qu'ils voulaient faire du tourisme. Alors me voilà seul avec mon meilleur ami donc on s'installa à une table tranquillement. On était entrain de parler de ce qu'on allait faire durant notre permission quand je croisai une nouvelle fois son regard. Elle m'a vu aussi vu qu'elle me sourit et je lui répondis. Mon meilleur ami Freddie m'incita à aller vers elle, chose que je fis après avoir poser le pour et le contre. Dès que je la rejoins, je perdis mes moyens. Un silence s'installa,elle le brisa en se présentant. Je présentai à mon tour puis suite à ça s'en suivit d'autres questions jusqu'à ce qu'on se quitta mais je programmai des autres rendez-vous pour les jours suivants. Je me sentis bien avec on se complètait. Puis j'ai du repartir pour une nouvelle mission mais on garda contact, on s'échangeait des lettres. À chaque permission, j'allai la voir. Cette personne est devenue ma raison de vivre. _En 2002_ , je l'ai demandé en mariage. Il s'est fait en petit comité sa famille, Freddie mon meilleur ami ainsi que ma famille. Notre amour se renforçait au fil du temps malgré la distance, la preuve deux en plus tard une petite fille pointa le bout de son nez. Elle lui ressemble énormément puis trois ans plus tard une deuxième arriva mais celle-ci me ressemble enfin je commençai à désespèrer. Maintenant, elles sont âgées de 8 et 5 ans. J'espère que vous allez garder cette histoire pour vous sinon je vous traquerais. Je rigole quoique...

On rentre tout les quatre à la maison. On va coucher les filles, ma puce dans ma chambre et Peanut dans celle de ma sœur. Une fois qu'on les a embrassé et bordé, on descend au salon et on s'installe dans le canapé. Je sens ses bras autour de ma taille, je pose ma tête sur son épaule.

\- Que vas-tu faire maintenant mon amour?  
\- Déjà je serais plus présent à la maison maintenant, répondis-je.  
\- Mais c'est géniale!

Je souris devant son enthousiasme qui risque de disparaître avec l'idée que je compte partager. Cela ne m'enchante guère mais je n'ai pas le choix.

\- Je pense qu'on devrait envoyer les filles chez ta mère, déclarai-je.  
\- Quoi! Hors de question! Elles ne comprendraient pas surtout...  
\- Je sais mais on n'a pas le choix. Juste le temps qu'on trouve Hesse. Je ne veux pas qu'elles leur arrivent quelque chose. Je sais que tu les protègerai mais je me sentirai soulager de les voir sur le acontinent.  
\- Il ne sait pas que tu as une famille, qu'on existe puis elles portent mon nom de famille pas le tien, expliqua l'amour de ma vie.  
\- Je... Bon d'accord mais promets-moi que dés qu'elles sont menacées, elles partent chez tes parents,suppliai-je.  
\- Entendu.

Puis j'enfouis ma tête dans son cou pour respirer son odeur qui m'avait tant manqué. Au bout de quelques minutes, on décide d'aller nous coucher à notre tour. On va voir une dernière fois nos deux puces, on s'aperçoit qu'elles dorment à points fermés. Une fois fait, on se dirige vers notre chambre, où l'on s'installe confortablement tout en se murmurant des "je t'aime" avant de s'endormir collé l'un à l'autre.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

 _1 mois plus tard:_

Je suis l'homme le plus comblé au monde, mes enfants sont ma fierté et l'amour de ma vie bin c'est l'amour de ma vie. J'entends déjà vos rires mais si vous l'avez auprès de vous, vous savez de quoi je parle sinon attendez quand vous l'aurez trouvé. Je me suis attaché à mes collègues mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je leur avouerai mon secret. Même si cela devient de plus en plus dur de le garder. C'est pesant de devoir se cacher et de faire croire que je n'ai personne dans la vie. Je me demande comment ils ont pu faire semblant depuis tout ce temps. Quand je vois leurs efforts pour respecter mon choix, mon coeur se remplit de bonheur. Je sors de mes pensées en entendant ma porte de bureau s'ouvrir pour laisser place à mon partenaire Danny qui s'avance doucement vers moi l'air inquiet.

-Que se passe-t-il?  
-Faut que tu viennes,c'est important,répondit-il.

Je le suis avec un sentiment de panique. On rejoint les cousins à la table tactile qui eux abordent plus un air d'interrogation sur leurs visages. Steve calme-toi, ce n'est peut-être pas à quoi tu penses!

-Alors?  
-On vient de recevoir ça et cela t'es adressé.  
-Fais voir ça.

Elle montre la lettre sur l'ecran ecrite à la main. Je me fige au fur et à mesure que je la me doute que pour eux c'est du charabia mais pas pour moi. Je comprends chaque allusion de l'auteur et j'en frissonne en découvrant qui sait autant de chose sur ma famille et moi. Je sens une main sur mon bras, je sais déjà qui c'est.

-Steve?  
-Avez-vous trouvé le moindre indice sur cette lettre qui peut nous donner des infos sur l'auteur?  
-On cherche toujours, ...  
-Quoi? m'exclamai-je.  
-Peux-tu nous expliquer la lettre?  
-Non!C'est entre l'auteur et moi,alors maintenant cherchez-moi l'auteur de cette putain de lettre,m'enervai-je.

J'entends qu'on m'appelle mais je ne me retourne pas. Je me mets à marcher pour me calmer. Je m'arrête au bout d'une heure devant une école. Je reste planté là un bon moment jusqu'à ce que je les entends.

-Papa! s'exclamèrent-elles.

Je les prends dans mes bras et j'enfouis mon visage dans leurs cous. Elles serrent leurs bras autour de ma taille. On reste comme ça un moment jusqu'à qu'une personne nous rejoint.

-Mr McGarrett! Quelle bonne surprise!  
-J'avais juste envie de les voir avant de partir travailler à nouveau, expliquai-je.

Je les dépose par terre mais Peanut continue de s'accrocher avec force. Je lui murmure que je dois y retourner et que c'est moi qui fais les chercher ce soir.

-J'ai préparé ton goûter préféré, déclara la nounou.

Peanut se détache pour se rapprocher de sa sœur qui en profite pour l'entourer à sa taille. Elle ne fait toujours pas confiance à la nounou malgré qu'on lui a expliqué qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre. Je reste là jusqu'à ce que je ne les vois plus. Bon maintenant que je suis calmé, faut que je retourne au Q.G en espérant qu'ils ont trouvé quelque chose sur l'auteur ou même son identité.

-Je savais que je te trouverais ici, mon amour, entendis-je.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

\- Ne dis rien, je suis d'accord avec toi. On va leur avouer mais on ne les fait pas rencontrer les enfants, elles sont déjà assez perturbées.  
\- Je...euh...si c'est ce que tu veux.  
\- Tu ne voulais pas dire ça?  
\- Non, j'allais dire que je contacterai ma mère pour envoyer les filles chez elle le temps qu'on trouve l'auteur de cette lettre.

Je suis surpris par ce que vient de dire l'amour de ma vie. Mon amour ne veut toujours pas leur dire moi qui pensais le contraire.

\- Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas leur dire?  
\- Même si j'en ai marre, je pense aux enfants et on sait déjà que ça va bouleverser Peanut même si notre petit chat la protègera comme il se doit.  
\- Justement je pense que ça l'aidera de voir du monde. Je te promets qu'au moindre problème avec les cousins, on trouvera une solution pour y remédier.  
\- Si tu penses que ça faut le coup, alors on y va. Je te laisse leur avouer la vérité.  
\- Quoi?! Non, je ne suis pas d'accord. Non mais on leur dit ensemble.

J'entends son rire, une douce musique à mes oreilles. Mon âme sœur se moque de moi et cours loin de moi en sachant que je vais me venger pour sa moquerie. On se stoppe devant la voiture, on est tout les deux à bout de souffle mais on rigole ensemble. Ca me fait du bien, je suis totalement détendu.

\- Merci, mon amour, dis-je.  
\- De rien.

Puis on s'installe dans la voiture direction le Q.G., j'appréhende quand même leurs réactions et je vois que je ne suis pas le seul dans cet état là. On y arrive au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes. On reste un peu dans la voiture, je lui vole un baiser pour me donner le courage de tout leur avouer. On sort de la voiture puis on entre au Q.G., là on voit ma sœur près des cousins. Je suis surpris de la voir ici mais en même temps je suis content. Elle pourra servir d'intermédiaire entre les enfants et nous. Elle nous voit et court vers nous, elle me prend dans ses bras puis elle fait la même chose avec ma moitié. Mon regard se tourne vers les cousins qui sont surpris parce qu'ils viennent de voir en même temps je les comprends.

\- Elles sont chez la nounou si cela t'intéresse, murmurai-je à Mary.

Un sourire se dessine sur son visage, elle nous dit au revoir puis elle s'en va les chercher pour passer le reste de la soirée entre filles.

\- Avez-vous trouvé quelque chose sur l'auteur de cette lettre ?  
\- Il n'a laissé aucun indice, expliqua Kono.  
\- Merde ! Fais chier ! Bordel de merde !  
\- Steve calme-toi, on n'arrivera à rien dans l'état dans lequel tu es.  
\- Désolé, bon il est temps de vous avouer le pourquoi de mon comportement depuis qu'on a reçu la lettre.

Je les vois tous entrain de me regarder avec interrogation, je soupire cela va être dur de leur expliquer tout depuis le début. Je sais comment leur avouer tout ce bordel.

\- _Commandant McGarrett,_

 _J'aime manger_ _des cacahuètes_ _avec_ _mon petit chat_ _sur ma plage privée mais surtout ce que j'adore dans ce petit moment c'est quand la couleur de coucher du soleil est_ _dorée_ _._ _14 ans_ _que ça c'est passé mais cela fait seulement_ _12 ans_ _que j'attends ma vengeance. Attendez-vous à avoir souvent de mes nouvelles, surveillez vos arrières jusqu'à ce que vous me trouvez._

 _Votre pire cauchemar._

Je finis de lire la lettre à haute voix maintenant je prends un stylo puis je souligne les allusions qui m'ont fait comprendre de quoi la personne parlait. Je pose la lettre sur la table tactile pour qu'ils puissent voir ce que j'ai souligné. Les cousins se regardent puis se tournent vers Daniel et pour finir me fixer.

\- Quel est la signification de ces mots ? m'interrogea Chin.  
\- Ils signifient ce que je cache aux yeux des autres depuis 14 ans.  
\- Et quel est ton secret ? me questionna avec intérêt Kono.  
\- Une famille, répondis-je.  
\- Tu…tu es marié ? demanda-t-elle avec une sorte de tristesse dans sa voix.  
\- Oui, je suis marié depuis 12 ans maintenant.  
\- As-tu des enfants ? enchaîna-t-elle.  
\- Oui, deux adorables filles qui ont 8 et 5 ans.  
\- Pourquoi ne pas nous l'avoir dit ?  
\- Parce que je voulais les protéger contre mes ennemis mais à l'heure d'aujourd'hui ce n'est plus le cas comme vous pouvez le constater.  
\- C'est ce que tu as murmuré à Mary tout à l'heure ? Elle est partie les chercher ?  
\- Oui, Mary va passer la soirée avec ses nièces comme à chaque fois qu'elle vient nous voir où plutôt dès qu'elle venait voir l'amour de ma vie et mes filles quand j'étais en mission.  
\- Tu veux dire que seul ton entourage le sait ? Pourtant Chin tu travaillais avec son père, tu aurais du être au courant de quelques choses !  
\- Oui je travaillais bien avec son père et non il ne m'a rien dit vu que je respectais sa vie privée, rétorqua Chin en insistant bien sur la fin de sa phrase.

Kono est surprise par le ton de Chin, je souris car il le prend bien contrairement à sa cousine. Vous auriez du voir le comportement de mon père, un vrai papy gâteux avec ses petites filles pire que le père de l'amour de ma vie en même temps il ne les voyait pas souvent.

\- Et toi Danny tu ne dis rien ? râla Kono en espérant qu'il soit de son côté.  
\- Comment s'appelle tes filles ? me demanda-t-il.  
\- Grace et Stella, Grace a 8 ans et Stella en a 5 ans, lui répondis-je.

J'entends une sorte de gémissement provenir de la bouche à Kono tandis que Chin lui reste calme. Ils ont deviné qui était l'heureuse élue au moins cela m'évite de leur dire. Merci Daniel de m'avoir aider.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3:**

\- Vous...Non...Pas possible..., balbutia Kono.  
\- Et pourtant c'est la vérité, déclarai-je.

Je me sens soulagé tout d'un coup. Leur dire m'enlève un poids, maintenant on pourra enfin avoir une vie de famille. La maison reprendra vie dorénavant. J'ose un regard vers l'amour de ma vie et j'aperçois qu'il est toujours sur ces gardes. Je m'approche de lui et passe mon bras autour de son épaule.

\- Tout ira bien, Danno, lui murmurai-je.  
\- Je sais, c'est juste que...,  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Brah, on connait déjà tes filles. Ca ne changera pas entre nous, l'apaisa Chin.  
\- Si ça changera entre nous! Comment avez-vous pu nous faire ça? Nous cacher que vous étiez marié!  
\- Pour les protèger! Je vous l'ai caché pour protèger ma famille et si tu n'es pas d'accord avec ça, tu sais ou se trouve la porte! m'énervai-je.

Kono est choquée parce que c'est la première fois que je suis en colère contre elle. Non mais de quel droit ose-t-elle dire ça? Sous entendant elle que j'ai honte de ma famille! Jamais de la vie! Je soupire devant cette situation même si j'avais imaginé le pire tout comme Danny.

\- Bon, calmons-nous. Ne sais-tu pas qui pourrais t'en vouloir?  
\- Je n'ai aucune idée du nom de la personne sinon je l'aurai déjà tué, balançai-je.  
\- Et toi, Danny?  
\- La même chose, aucune idée mais cela doit être quelqu'un de ton entourage car personne d'autre ne sait que tu es marié et que tu as des enfants aussi.  
\- Mais j'y pense, je me souviens d'avoir vu vos enfants en photos du temps que je travaillais avec ton père, Steve, avoua Chin.  
\- Comment? Mais pourtant on lui avait dit de ne montrer aucunes photos de nos bébés justement! m'exclamai-je.  
\- Si mes souvenirs sont bons, il avait reçu une enveloppe avec vos photos et je pense qu'il les attendait avec impatience car il l'ouvert devant moi mais ton père s'est vite repris en me voyant, expliqua Chin.  
\- Ah oui, je lui envoyais des photos de familles presque tout les mois ou deux mois car j'habitais sur le continent avant d'arriver ici, dit Danny.  
\- Mais cela ne signifie pas que mon père a fuité l'information, constatai-je.  
\- Retour à la case départ, parla Kono.  
\- Bon, rentrons tous chez nous. La journée a été longue pour tout le monde. On reprendra demain à la première heure, ordonnai-je.  
\- Compris, Steve!

Puis on part tous ensemble mais dans des directions différentes. La route se fait en silence pour une fois. On arrive à la maison au bout d'une vingtaines de minutes. Quand on quitte la voiture, on peut entendre des rires dans le jardin. Cela me fait sourire de les voir aussi pleine de vies. Dès que les filles nous voient, elles courent vers nous. On les rattrape et on les sert fort dans nos bras.

\- Vous vous amusez bien les filles?  
\- Oui, répondirent-elles en regardant derrière nous.  
\- On est en famille ce soir, mes princesses, répondis-je à leur question muette.  
\- Trop cool! s'exclama Grace.  
\- Alors les gars, quoi de nouveau? nous demanda Mary.

Je la regarde pour lui faire comprendre qu'on en parlera plus tard, elle hoche la tête pour me dire qu'elle n'insiste pas. Danny demande aux filles si elles sont fait leurs devoirs. Elles répondent oui en choeurs puis ils montent prendre leurs bains et se mettre en pyjama. Du coup , en même temps je peux expliquer la situation à ma soeur tranquillement sans que les enfants entendent quoique ce soit. Je m'assure qu'ils soient bien dans la salle de bain avant de commencer la discussion avec Mary.

\- Maintenant qu'on est tranquille, je peux t'expliquer la situation.  
\- Ca marche.  
\- On a avoué à Chin et Kono notre secret.  
\- Comment ça se fait? Que s'est-il passé? Je pensais que tu voulais attendre encore un peu avant de leur dire.  
\- J'ai reçu une lettre aujourd'hui enfin une menace envers eux au boulot et ils l'ont lu, avouai-je.  
\- Oh, mais alors tu envoies les filles chez les parents de Danny pour les protèger.  
\- Non, je les veux près de moi. Elles seront plus en sécurité avec nous, on ne sait pas qui en a après moi et Peanut ne comprendrai pas.  
\- Je comprends, Steve. Oh, j'ai oublié de te dire que je suis là pour quelques temps. J'ai besoin d'une petite pause donc j'ai décidé de la faire avec ma famille.  
\- On est content de te voir, Mary. Ca va faire du bien aux enfants d'avoir quelqu'un avec eux après l'école autre que la nounou et je lui pourrai donner des vacances en même temps.

Elle me sourit et me prend dans ses bras. On se sépare suite à un coup à la porte. Je vais ouvrir et je ne suis pas surpris de les voir ici. Je les laisse rentrer et ils s'installent dans le canapé.

\- Stella, reviens ici tout de suite, entendîmes-nous.  
\- Non!  
\- Je compte jusqu'à trois. 1,2... 2 et demi...  
\- Ce n'est pas juste.  
\- Rien est juste dans la vie, ma petite. Alors tu files sous la douche comme ta soeur et après on ira voir Papa.

On peut entendre Grace rigoler puis sortir de la salle de bain en pyjama pour aller directement dans la chambre de sa soeur. On peut la voir ressortir avec des habits. Au bout d'une dizaines de minutes, ma petite famille sort de la salle de bain. Je leur souris mais je peux voir la mine triste de Grace qu'a en les voyant. Je la comprends, elle pensait avoir une soirée tranquille en famille mais voilà que les cousins viennent pour avoir des explications. Danny me dépose Stella sur les jambes sans faire attention aux cousins. Je constate qu'il a le même visage que Grace. Je me frotte le visage, la journée n'est pas finie.

\- Papa, qu'est-ce qu'on mange? me demanda Stella à moitié endormie.  
\- Stella, Tonton Chin et tante Kono sont là, siffla Grace.  
\- Désolée, je suis désolée, pleura-t-elle.  
\- Hey, Peanut, ce n'est pas grave. Ils le savent, on leur a dit tout à l'heure, déclarai-je.  
\- Mais tu nous as promis une soirée en famille,rien que nous cinq protesta Grace.  
\- Je sais, je suis désolé.  
\- Je vais les faire manger et les mettre au lit. La journée a été longue pour les filles.

Il récupère Stella et ils partent dans la cuisine pour leur préparer à dîner, Mary les suit pour aider Danny à les faire manger. Les cousins sont choqués du comportement de Grace mais je peux la comprendre, on a très peu de soirée en famille donc elle les savoure. On peut entendre Danny et Mary discuter ensemble à propos des futurs projets pour les vacances.

\- Tu vois, je te l'avais dit que c'était une mauvaise idée.  
\- On mérite des explications! s'exclama Kono.  
\- Vous méritez rien du tout! Tout le monde a des secrets, siffla Mary ce qui m'étonne.  
\- On devrait y aller, déclara Chin.  
\- Fallait y penser avant maintenant c'est trop tard. Je m'occupe des filles ce soir, je vous laisse répondre à cet interrogatoire, répondit-elle en récupérant les enfants.

Les filles viennent nous embrasser et nous dire bonne nuit puis la petite troupe monte dans la chambre de Stella en silence. Un silence s'installe, je m'aperçois que le regard de mon mari se tarde sur la porte de Stella. Je sais qu'il a envie de les rejoindre et de les prendre dans ses bras mais il n'a pas envie de me laisser affronter seul les cousins. Je souffle de mécontentement, la soirée ne se passe pas comme prévu et je sens déjà qu'on va se prendre la tête avec ces explications. Je rapproche Danny de moi, l'embrasse tout en m'excusant pour cette horrible soirée qu'on est entrain de passer. Je les regarde une dernière fois puis c'est partie, je me lance.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4:

\- Tout d'abord, personne, je dis bien personne, ne parle de cette situation aux enfants. Ensuite, même si cela me déplait énormément, je vais vous donner les explications.  
\- Merci, Steve.

J'ouvre ma bouche pour parler quand on entend la porte de Stella s'ouvrir, Danny et moi sommes à l'affût. On aperçoit Mary descendre, je vois que Danny se détend un peu mais se retient de lui poser des questions.

\- Tout va bien, Danny. Stella et Grace sont toutes les deux entrain de dormir.  
\- Est-ce que...  
\- Non, elles ne vous en veulent pas du tout.  
\- Merci, Mary, pour ce soir, déclara-t-il.  
\- Ne me remercie pas, c'est toujours un plaisir de m'occuper de mes nièces. Et oui, j'ai laissé la veilleuse allumée. Tu t'inquiètes de trop, Daniel.  
\- Désolé, c'est plus fort que moi. On a tellement notre petite routine tout les trois qu'au moindre changement, je m'inquiète, s'expliqua Danny tristement.

Cela me serre le coeur t'entendre ça. Je sais que ce fut difficile de participer aux routines qu'ils ont eu depuis des années. Oh, je sais que mes filles m'aiment tout comme l'homme de ma vie mais mes missions ont fait qu'ils ont du savoir vivre qu'à trois au lieu de quatre.

\- Je suppose qu'ils ne savent pas encore votre histoire?  
\- J'allai commencer quand tu es sortie de la chambre de Stella.  
\- Bien, mon soutien ne sera pas de trop maintenant que les filles dorment tranquillement.  
\- Merci, Mary.  
\- Hey, faut bien que je vous protège. Je n'ai pas envie de revoir les colères de vos deux princesses, rigola-t-elle.

Les deux rigolent suite à ça, je suppose qu'ils ont en tête un souvenir bien précis. J'aime voir que Mary et Danny s'entendent bien, au moins il n'a pas été seul dans cette situation. La tension s'apaise un peu avant qu'on recommence à parler de choses sérieuses.

\- Bon, finissons-en avec les explications qu'on aille tous se coucher. La journée fut assez longue pour tout le monde.  
\- Pourquoi nous avoir caché que vous étiez mariés tout les deux? Avez vous pensé à la mère de vos enfants?  
\- Comment oses-tu parlé de la mère de nos enfants? Je t'arrête tout de suite, cela ne te regarde pas! Et n'essaie même pas de faire des recherches, tu n'en trouveras pas! s'énerva Danny.  
\- Danno...  
\- Non, je ne me calmerai pas! Elle vient ici chez nous, elle perturbe nos filles avec sa putain de curiosité de merde et pour couronner le tout, elle ose nous questionner sur la mère des enfants? Je ne suis absolument pas d'accord. Madame désire des explications? Mais tu vas les avoir tes explications! On ne vous a rien dit car on essaie de protèger nos filles! Et sache que ce n'est pas ma décision de vous en parler. Je voulais envoyer les filles chez mes parents et on aurait du le faire, comme ça, on ne serait pas ici à te donner des explications mais passer une soirée en famille chose qui se fait rare ces temps-ci! Alors non! Ne viens pas ici en prenant la défense de cette femme!  
\- Daniel,Danny,Danno, s'exclamons nous.

On remarque tous que Danny se calme en entendant la dernière voix. Il se lève et rejoint cette personne.

\- Désolé, ma puce. Je ne voulais pas te réveiller.  
\- Je n'aime pas quand tu es en colère, murmura-t-elle.  
\- Oh Monkey, je suis désolé. Viens, on va te recoucher.  
\- Peux-tu...  
\- Bien sur, mon petit chat. On avait fini de toute façon.

Puis ils repartent dans la chambre de Stella en me laissant seul enfin presque seul vu qu'il a Mary avec moi. Chin se lève et tire sa cousine vers la sortie en colère. Je n'ai jamais vu Chin comme ça, je vois qu'il n'est pas content de la situation et moi non plus. Je n'avais jamais imaginé que Kono réagisse comme ça face à notre histoire. Elle est à surveiller, je ne lui fais plus confiance. Chin s'excuse pour tout et avoue avec tristesse qu'il comprend si on refuse de le revoir. Cela me brise le cœur de le voir aussi triste. Je lui explique qu'il faut juste attendre que les jours passent mais qu'il ne doit pas s'inquiéter pour ça. Il me sourit puis il s'en va avec Kono, nous laissant maintenant en famille. Je passe ma main sur mon visage puis mon regard se dirige vers les escaliers.

\- Va les rejoindre, Steve. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Rassure-les, ils ont besoin de toi. Ils ont toujours besoin de toi, ne l'oublie pas.  
\- Merci, Mary.

Je l'embrasse et cours vers la chambre de Stella. Quand j'ouvre la porte, mon coeur se serre en les voyant. Daniel est au milieu du lit avec nos deux enfants accrochées à son T-shirt. Je m'avance petit à petit sans faire du bruit mais mon regard croise celui de l'homme que j'aime. Il est aussi dévasté que moi face à toute cette histoire. J'essaie de m'installer dans le lit sans réveiller nos puces. Je déplace Grace entre Danny et moi, puis mon bras se referme autour de la taille de Stella. J'embrasse mon mari tendrement pour lui faire comprendre que je serais toujours là quoiqu'il arrive. Il me sourit ensuite on se blottit l'un contre l'autre et c'est comme ça qu'on s'endort tous.


End file.
